


Uroburos

by BastetCG



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Character Death, after chapter 320, sacred palace, solomon's wisdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetCG/pseuds/BastetCG
Summary: A rewrite of Magi's ending from chapter 320 onwards, utilizing Ja'far and Aladdin's abilities."I may be a hypocrite, but I’m the hypocrite with the best plan, Ja’far.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really busy the last few weeks, and I'm going to be even busier in the coming days, but I managed to finish Magi and I was...disappointed. And extremely confused. So I decided to rewrite the ending, using the circular narrative Otaka and Oteru set up at the beginning of SnB. I hope others find this version less confusing and more satisfactory. U-U

Sinbad slammed the meat of his fist into the hallway wall.  Alibaba was too young to understand.  He hadn’t seen the things that Sin had seen.  Naive.  He was too Naive.  Alibaba was an idiot, and Sinbad did not need to concern himself with Alibaba any longer.  He and Aladdin were convinced Sin was on their side now, ready to search for a path that didn’t exist.

That would buy him some time.

How dare those two…those two _children_ come into Sinbad’s home and try to explain away all the things Sin had seen?  Destiny had done no one any favors; I was time to overthrow it.  And since no one else could see that, Sinbad was obviously the one who would have do it.

His heels clacked softly on the marble floor of his office’s halls as he strode through them.  Ja’far was struggling to catch up to him, but he paid that no mind.

 _He_ was the one who could see fate tumbling out before him like a waterfall.  _He_ was the one who’d conquered seven dungeons.  _He_ was the one who’d taken on the black rukh.  _He_ was the one who’d seen…

He snarled under his breath.

“Sin!  Sin!” Ja’far called, probably not for the first time.  “Slow down will you?”

“If you have something to say, you’ll have to keep up.  I’m very busy.”

“Oh, don’t give me that.  I know very well that you’re free for the next half hour.  Now will you…” he huffed, “slow down!”

Jaw clenched in a smile, Sin stopped and whirled to face him.

“What can I do for you then?”

“Stop smiling at me like that.  It makes my teeth hurt just looking at you.”

Sin let out a long sigh, just to annoy Ja’far.  “Come on then.  What are you hounding me for?”

“Why did you lie to Alibaba and Aladdin?”

“Why do you think I lied?”

“Do you think I’d be asking if I had an idea?  You’ve become duplicitous in the last few years.   I can never be sure of your motivations.”

“Are you calling me a hypocrite?”  The words bounced off the white walls, echoing in a way so similar to, but so different from the palace halls back in Sindria.  It was a good imitation, Sin quietly thought to himself.  Almost perfect.

“Yes,” stated Ja’far.  “You’ve been hiding things from me.  I can’t do my job if you keep me in the dark.”

“You maintain me schedule and the company stocks just fine without knowing everything,” Sin said tersely.

“That’s not the job I’m talking about.”

Sinbad cocked an eyebrow.

“And you admit to not telling me everything,” continued Ja’far.

“There are things you best not know.”

“And how do you know that?”

“It’s best you trust me.”

“How about you trust me, Sin, huh?  Like you used to?”  Ja’far almost sounded on the verge of tears.  Sinbad needed to calm him down.

“I do trust you, Ja’far.  I’ve placed the future of the company in your hands, but this goes much farther beyond the company, or even either of us.  I’ll tell you everything when the time is right.”

Ja’far’s hands clenched.  “You!  You hypocrite!”

“Ja’far,” he pleaded

“No! How can you ask me to trust you when you refuse to trust me?  Do you have any idea how awful you are?”

“I’m aware.” He said carefully.  “And I may be a hypocrite, but I’m the hypocrite with the best plan, Ja’far.”

“Oh, well at least you’re self-aware, then,” Ja’far scoffed.  “So that’s it then?  You’ve chosen that woman over the people who have stood by your side for years?”

“No, Miss Hakuei has moved on, unfortunately.”

Ja’far waited for a moment, clearly expecting Sin to elaborate, but when he didn’t, Ja’far’s face scrunched up into something sour.  “Comforting.  Well.  I hope the view from your unreachable mountaintop is worth the friends you’ve lost along the way, your Royal Highness.”  Ja’far turned on his heel, gave a final sneer, and stalked off toward the elevator.

 

This was troubling, Sinbad realized.

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen, he realized.

 

He hadn’t seen this happening.

 

Shit.  How was Sinbad supposed to read fate if it wouldn’t open up before him like it was supposed to?  Why had Arba disappeared?  And why wasn’t David answering him anymore?

Yes, this was highly troubling.  But he was sure that it would resolve itself once he was back on the right track.  At this point, that meant he needed to find a way into the Sacred Palace.  He turned and headed back towards his private chambers.  Ja’far would just have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing update days to Thursdays, just because it's more convenient for me. U-U

Ja’far kept the decision to himself for days.  Sin’s words rattled around in his skull with each step he took, escaped through the space around his eyes like pressurized air every time he blinked.  This wasn’t something he had thought about in years.  Although that wasn’t quite right.  He’d thought about it recently, probably since they’d all left Sindria, but it had never seemed so present.  Not the way it did when he took his darts back in hand.  How long had it been since he’d wielded them with killing intent?

He regretted his promise almost ever since making it.  Having someone’s life in his hands, particularly Sin’s, was almost too heavy now.  Almost, because it was Sin’s life, and he’d do anything for Sin, even if it was too heavy.

It was dark outside.  Had been for hours.  It was probably just past midnight, so Sinbad should be sleeping.  Ja’far wrapped the red wires up his arms, the precise movements resurfacing even after three years.  Sinbad had requested he not wear his darts under his company robes for fear of looking unprofessional.  It had taken Ja’far months to feel comfortable without them.  Now the tight press of them around the veins and tendons of his arms was a welcome distraction from what he was about to do.  He missed his wide sleeves and billowing robes that fluttered in the wind as he jumped from tower to tower, even if he did appreciate the illusion of power his company uniform gave him.

Slipping out of his quarters, he made his way to the elevator, with the intention of taking it up to Sinbad’s room on the top floor.  Unfortunately for him, his previous kindness returned to strike him.  He had forgotten that he’d offered lodgings for Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana while they were in Partevia.

“Mister Ja’far,” Morgiana said in her soft voice.  Ja’far could feel his eyes getting wider.  She’d already seen him, so there was no point trying to hide, but he could divert.

“Morgiana,” he greeted cordially.  “What are you doing up at this hour?”

“I couldn’t sleep.  Alibaba snores.”

“Are you all rooming together?”

“Yes.  It’s easier to tell stories that way.”

Oh, to have such a simple existence, Ja’far lamented.  He remembered when things for him and Sin were so modest.  When all the generals were still young, and naïve, and full of hope.

“I see.  Would you like to take a walk around the tower with me?”

“Why do you have your weapons?”

He should have known she’d be too observant for her own good.  “Just in case.  I feel better having them than not.”  It wasn’t a complete lie, but he could feel her deep red eyes wrapping around him tighter than his darts’ ropes.  “Let’s walk, shall we?”

Morgiana fell into step with him easily.  She was quiet, the way she was three years ago, but there was something just barely different.  A confidence, perhaps, that she hadn’t had before.  It made Ja’far sentimental.  It seemed he was always sentimental these days, thinking back on Sindria.  Maybe this was what it felt like to have passed one’s peak.  He chuckled at the thought.

“Hmm?” Morgiana asked.

“Just thinking about how old I am.”

“You’re not that old.  Not as old as Uncle Sinbad.”

Ja’far tried his best to keep his smile genuine.  “Don’t let _him_ hear you say that.”

“Were you on your way to his office?”

“No.  Just roaming, like you.”

“I see.”

They were quiet again, Morgiana’s sticky bare feet the only sound between them.  Ja’far didn’t know what he could say to her without bursting into tears.

It shouldn’t be this hard, he thought to himself.  He’d killed his own parents without a second thought.  Why was he having such trouble with this?  He already knew; Morgiana’s presence was forcing him to mull it over, and he was starting to have second thoughts.

“Miss Pipirika said that warm milk helps with sleep,” Morgiana said without turning her head to look at him.

“She might be on to something there.”

“I like her.  She’s loud, but nice.”

“She reminds me of you, a little.”

“In what way?”

Ja’far had always appreciated Morgiana’s bluntness.  “You have similar taste in men, I believe.”

Now Morgiana looked at him, studying his face.

“Pipirika was involved with Spartos’s elder brother.  He and Alibaba have similar temperaments.  Rather, _had_ similar temperaments.”

Wonderful, now he was thinking about things too hard again.

“Spartos’s brother is dead, then.”

“Yes, unfortunately.  He was…too young.  Not even a man really.”

“That’s very sad to hear.  Miss Pipirika must be very strong.”

“She is.  Would you like to go to the kitchen and try that warmed milk?”

Morgiana nodded.  So they walked side-by-side to the floor’s kitchen and each enjoyed a warm cup of milk.  Morgiana re-told part of the story of Alibaba’s trek home, which Ja’far had a very hard time believing.  Perhaps it would sell as many copies as Sinbad’s own fabricated truths, should Alibaba decide to write it all down.  Ja’far smiled softly.  She also told him she had misgivings about getting married.  Not about being married to Alibaba, but marriage in general.  She’d been living with the Fanalis for quite some time, where women had a much more active role in society, and she wasn’t going to give that up for a comfortable place among other married women.  Ja’far just responded that if she were really concerned, she could always move to Artemyra.  She seemed to seriously consider the option for a few minutes.

Eventually, both their cups were empty, and Morgiana’s eyelids drooped.  Ja’far washed up what little they’d used, then guided Morgiana out to the hallway and towards her shared room.

Once they reached her door, she asked “You’ll go right to bed after this, right?” with a soft sigh.

“I think I should be the one asking you that.”

The look she gave him, even fatigued, was enough to make him pause.

“I will return to my chambers once your door is closed,” he smiled.  She sighed again, but said nothing as she entered her room.

“Good night, Mister Ja’far.”

“Good night.”

The door clicked shut, and Ja’far let his expression drop.  Turning on his heel, he cursed himself.  He didn’t have time to be playing nice with Morgiana, as pleasant as it had been.  He felt himself beginning to panic, as he tended to when important things didn’t go exactly to plan.  He slipped into an empty room, praying to anyone listening that it had an en suite.  When he saw that it did, he took a moment to splash his face with water and grip the edge of the sink.  Making sure not to look at his reflection in the mirror, he reminded himself this is what was supposed to happen.  He had promised.  He had _promised_ Sin.  And he’d promised himself.  One more splash of water, and he twisted the faucet off.

 

He was going to do it, and then everything would be over.

 

He left the empty bedroom as silently as he’d entered it, then stole off towards the elevator.  No one interfered this time, and the calm that eluded him before began to settle in.  Yes, he’d kill Sin, since he could no longer be reasoned with, and then when that was done, he’d kill himself.  This was the safest way to end things.  The way with the fewest casualties.

 

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open, revealing Morgiana standing directly in the path of Sinbad’s private quarters.  Ja’far stepped out to let the elevator close behind him.

“What are yo—”

“I had a bad feeling.  I won’t let you kill him.”

“Morgiana.”

“No.”

“You don’t understand, he’s—”

“A terrifying and powerful man who’s lost all sense of morality.  Yes.”

Ja’far closed his mouth and tried to regather his thoughts.  “I made a promise.  It’s something you can’t understand.”

“I’ll scream.  I’ll tell him,” she said, as expressionless as ever.

“Morgiana, please,” Ja’far said through grit teeth.

“No.  There must be a way of negotiating with him.  Or restraining him.”

“The only way he’ll change his mind is if you change him at this point.”

“Then maybe a trip to the Sacred Palace could help him.”

Ja’far could barely believe what he was hearing.  “You’re even crueler than I am to suggest that Morgiana.  You want to change his rukh?  I don’t even know if that’s possible at this point.  He’s so entangled in everyone else, it could change everything.”

“Or it could fix everything.  Just.  You can’t kill him yet.  Let Aladdin and Alibaba have some more time.  Just a little longer.”

“Fine,” Ja’far acquiesced, “fine.  You and yours get one more chance to reason with him, but if that fails, I don’t think you’ll be able to stop me, even with a Magi on your side.”

“I don’t doubt it.”


	3. Chapter 3

‘Sinbad…’  
He shuffled under his sheets, mentally pushing the voice away.  
‘Sinbad…’  
“Hmm,” he grunted.  
‘Sinbad…’  
“Let me be, David.” For a moment, Sin was content with his words. Then he shot straight up, covers crumpling into his lap. “David?”  
‘I have opened the Sacred Palace. We must move quickly if you are to become God.’  
‘So that’s the plan now? I’m the one becoming God?’ he thought back at the voice in his head.  
‘Oh Sinbad, that was always the plan.’  
‘Horse shit,’ Sinbad thought back. It hadn’t paid to be anything but candid with David, since David could hear every one of Sinbad’s thoughts, sense every flicker of emotion. ‘Just tell me what the plan is so I can prepare.’  
‘No need to be crude,’ Sin could hear the grin in David’s voice. ‘You will receive what I have promised you once you take up the mantle of godhood.’  
‘You remove the black rukh and then what? If I am God, couldn’t I do that myself? Couldn’t I just remove all rukh? From everyone?’  
‘I suppose you could.’  
‘And who’s to say I would not destroy you immediately afterwards?’  
Sinbad felt David’s grin widening. ‘Then I will finally have my rest.’  
‘You’re not telling me something, and I refuse to be a part of this. Good night, David.’  
‘The gates of the Sacred Palace will not remain open for much longer, and if they close, I will not be able to open them again.’  
Sinbad grit his teeth. He knew David’s game. He knew it would be idiotic to follow without further questioning. He knew. But David wasn’t lying about the gates.  
For all David’s trappings and misdirection, Sinbad’s plan was simple. Go to the sacred palace, absorb all the black rukh of the world, then remove it and transfer it to David. If possible, kill David. Redistribute the white rukh throughout the world, making sure each human received the same amount. David had laughed, was still laughing at this plan.  
‘And what will you do when someone curses their fate once more? You know how humans are. Never satisfied with anything.’  
‘No one will fall again. I will be a present God. They will know that what I want for them is best.’  
‘So you do not want humans, but sheep?’  
‘They’ll still be human.’  
‘Without choice, can one truly be a human?’  
‘Coming from the man who wishes to release Il Illah, who is nothing more than a writhing ball of vague consciousness, who never did one thing for anyone,’ Sin throws back. ‘I have taken on the burden of other’s happiness my whole life, and as God I can do it on a grander scale.’  
‘Then what are we waiting for?’  
And if that wasn’t a damning thought. With a sigh, Sinbad swung his legs out of bed and pleaded with the ceiling. ‘David, take me to the Sacred Palace.’

~

Alibaba was in the middle of another story when Aladdin went rigid. It was so late that it was early, and something was very, very wrong.  
“And Judar told me I could sit at the back half of the dragon since I smelt so bad, but I told him—”  
“I need to go,” was all Aladdin could manage. He stood, displacing the covers and several pillows. Morgiana was on alert immediately.  
“Where?”  
“The Sacred Palace. Something is wrong.”  
“Sinbad?”  
“It might be.”  
“We need to get Ja’far.”  
“We don’t have time,” Aladdin said softly. His grip on his staff only grew tighter with each passing second of wrong wrong wrong…  
“We need to get Ja’far.”  
“I agree,” Alibaba piped up. “If it has anything to do with Sinbad, Ja’far should be there. If we have to reason with him…”  
Aladdin wanted to nod along and agree. He knew his companions were right, but the itch was telling him go now.  
“I’ll be fast,” and Morgiana was out the door.  
Aladdin gaze shifted between Alibaba and the small glass-paned window in their room. His posture reminded Alibaba of a nervous animal.  
“Whatever it is, it’s close,” Aliaddin said under his breath. “It’s very close.”  
“It must be Sinbad then,” said Alibaba in an attempt to calm Aladdin down.  
“Judar is here.”  
“What?!”  
The window smashed open, sending shards of glass everywhere. Sure enough, Judar floated in, and Hakuryuu tumbled in after him.  
“Where is that stupid king?”  
“He’s not a king anymore,” Aladdin whispers. The two magi exchange glances.  
“Where’s Morgiana?” asks Hakuryuu.  
“She’s getting—”  
“Who broke that window?” Ja’far’s voice sounded. “You!”  
Judar smirked, but cleaned the mess up with a wave of his hand.  
“What is he doing here? What are either of them doing here?!” Ja’far demanded from his place in the doorway. Morgiana peaked up over his shoulder.  
“We don’t have time for this!” Aladdin thumps his staff on the floor, and with little more ceremony, he opened the gate to the Sacred Palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Being to the Sacred Palace is…liminal.  In a single moment, Sin can see all of reality, every possible timeline stretched out on either side of him.  Pasts where his parents didn’t die, where Ja’far continued in Sham Lash, where Aladdin showed up years after Sin’s own death.  He saw futures too.  An unending mass of intersecting straits that unfolded and refolded and unfolded again.  And then the moment was gone.  And Sin was left screaming for the childhoods he hadn’t gotten, and the friends he’d never made and the failures he had yet to put into motion.  And then the whirling emotions were gone.  It was like trying to remember a dream.

He stood, suddenly, among tall and ostentatious pillars.  Next to him, David, for it must have been David, leaned forward and invited him further into the Palace.  Sinbad glanced at him warily.  They walked forward together, past walls of books and scrolls and too many pillars for Sin to count.

“There are seventy-two pillars,” David said.

“I didn’t ask.”

“But you wanted to know.”

Sinbad grit his teeth, but said nothing in return.  They continued walking.  A large blue figure came into view eventually, and David’s energy began to roil.

“I will take care of the steward.  You wait here.”

“No,” Sin called after him.  He followed at a slightly slower pace, keeping David just in his sights.  David either didn’t notice or didn’t care that Sin had ignored his command, but he said nothing.

“Uraltugo!” David greeted.  The blue figure whipped its head around, eyes wide and shimmering.  “It has been too long.  Have you outgrown your reliance on my son?  Or are you still fixated on the illusion of free will?”

Instead of answering Ugo slammed his hand down over David, effectively squashing his like an insect.  Sinbad startled, and then again when David tutted from a few meters to Ugo’s left.

“Come now, we are both powerful magicians, surely we can come to an agreement?”

“You don’t want an agreement!” Ugo cried out.  “You want surrender!”  Smashing several of the pillars, Ugo swung his arm around to try and beat David into the ground again.  The impact was so intense, Sinbad almost choked on his own voice.  He wanted to call out and tell Ugo it was useless, rather, that everything was going to be okay.  He wanted to smile and reaffirm his and David’s plan, but the words wouldn’t come out.

“Oh, Uraltugo, you wound me!  My dear friend Sinbad and I have already found a solution to this little problem of ours.  Surrender the palace to us, and you can finally rest.  Aren’t you tired?  Lonely?”

Ugo’s lips trembled.  David appeared on Ugo’s shoulder and caressed the side of his neck.

“I know what it’s like to be lonely.  It must be so hard sitting up here, above all those humans, knowing they can only disappoint you.  So lonely to be a God.”

Ugo shook his head, but his eyes darted from floor tile to floor tile.

“Just give us the palace, and you can go back to the rukh.  You can be with Solomon again.”

That caught Ugo’s attention.

“Solomon’s not in the rukh!”  Ugo snatched David off his shoulder and slammed him into one of the pillars hard enough to smash through it.  “I won’t let you trick me into giving up Solomon’s will!”

“Have it your way!” David screamed from his new place atop a high standing bookshelf.  He swung his staff forward, flinging vectors of strength energy at Ugo, which crashed into Ugo’s borg.  Sinbad, not knowing what else to do with himself, hid behind a crumbled pillar.  Perhaps he should have headed David’s advice and stayed farther away.

Ugo remained on the defensive, trying to press the limits of his borg to encompass more and more of the palace, but Solomon continued his bombardment of strength magic, laughing each time Ugo’s borg wavered.  Finally, after a whirlwind that swept between the columns, Ugo’s borg shattered, there was a horrifying shriek, and everything settled.  The quiet was unnerving, Sin decided.  He could see David jump then float down from his place in the shelves, but he could not see Ugo.  He didn’t need to think too hard to understand what had happened, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to see the mess David had made.

“Sinbad,” David called.  “It’s our turn, Your Royal Highness.”  The words echoed in Sinbad’s ears, familiar and mocking somehow.

 

* * *

 

 

When their group arrived in the Sacred Palace, it looked like a storm had battered itself against the walls and felled several pillars.  Aladdin’s jaw dropped.

“Ugo!” He called.  His voice bounced off the walls unnaturally, but his voice was the only thing to be heard.  Ja’far gripped his shoulder for support.  Judar flew out ahead of the rest of the group, arrogant as always.

“What the hell happened here?” he spat.  “What the hell?” He stopped over a particularly large pile of rubble.  “Hey!  I found that huge blue asshole!”

“Ugo!”  Aladdin flew at top speed to see the body of his first friend.  “…no.”

“Is he—” Alibaba started, but Morgiana cut him off with a look.  Aladdin knelt next to the pile of rubble.  The difference in their sizes would have been comical, had the situation not been so grave.  Hakuryuu broke off from the group and knelt next to Aladdin, who was trying to keep himself from crying.  All it took was a gentle pat on the back from Hakuryuu and the thread snapped.  Aladdin threw himself into Hakuryuu’s arms and wailed.  Morgiana and Alibaba moved to comfort Aladdin as well.  If a few tears slipped out of their eyes, no one said anything.  Ja’far didn’t know whether his presence would be welcome in their mourning, so he stayed back, close to where they’d appeared.  It was hard to wait, watching the group learn about loss so suddenly, so cruelly, much the same way Ja’far had learned about it, but there wasn’t much choice right then.  He stood quietly as their sobs eventually tapered off.

 

Finally, Aladdin rose, scrubbing his eyes furiously.  “We don’t…We don’t have time to mourn now.  We have to stop David and Sinbad.  I’ll stop them.”

“Where are they?” asked Alibaba.  “You’d think they’d be here, at the center.”

“The palace doesn’t have an end in any direction,” Aladdin explained through a swallow.  “This is only the center because it’s where we are.  Sinbad and David could be anywhere.”

“I can sniff Sinbad out,” Morgiana answered.  She sucked up a bit of snot from crying.  “Just give me a moment.”

They followed Morgiana for a few minutes, Ja’far swiveling his head back and forth, peering behind each stack of scrolls and every pillar they passed.  Alibaba and Hakuryuu were walking along side Aladdin, quietly trying to comfort him.  Time must have passed, obviously, but things were so strange in the Sacred Palace, it was difficult for any of them to say how long they must have been walking before Judar stopped in his tracks.

“Do you all hear that?” he asked, turning to his left.

“Shh, shh!” Hakuryuu silenced everyone else.  In the distance, they could just barely hear it.  A soft sniffling sound, like someone didn’t want to be caught crying.  Ja’far’s nostrils flared as he set off in the direction of the sound.  Aladdin rushed after him, Alibaba trailing in his wake while the rest of the party watched, unsure of whether or not to follow.

“Sin!” Ja’far called out.  “Answer me!”

The sniffling grew louder as they approached a large heap of rubble and scrolls.  Suddenly Ja’far was sprinting.

“You stupid idiot!”  He crouched down over Sin’s form, and immediately began checking for signs of life.

“Uncle Sinbad…”Aladdin said softly.

“He’s alive,” Ja’far muttered.  “But he might not be for long.”

“Ja’far!”  Aladdin pushed him away from Sin who moaned at the noise and curled farther in on himself.  “We can still save him!”

“How?”

“I…I don’t know!”

“Solomon’s Wisdom?” Alibaba panted.  He’d finally managed to catch up.  A quick glance behind him showed that Morgiana, Hakuryuu, and Judar were on their way as well.

“We’re in the Scared Palace.  Solomon’s Wisdom is all here…I can’t, I’d need some kind of—”

“It’s over, Aladdin.  He can’t be reasoned with anymore.  He killed your friend.  He’s…He’s in so much pain.”  Ja’far’s voice broke on the last word, and he clenched his fists.  “Just let me end this quickly.”

“I’d need some kind of conduit!” Aladdin said, grabbing Ja’far’s arm.  “I might be able to enter Sinbad’s ruhk if I can channel Solomon’s Wisdom through something instead!”  He pulled on Ja’far’s arm.  “He touched your ruhk didn’t he?”

Ja’far pulled his arm out of Aladdin’s hands.  “What?  He—”

“I can’t get a handle on his ruhk, but I can use yours to channel it better!  Please Ja’far!”

The look on Ja’far’s face was halfway between fear and hope.  “If it’s too late, you let me put an end to this, you understand?”  There were tears running down his face, but he made no move to wipe them away.  Aladdin nodded, then focused his magic.  Sin screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! the last chapter will NOT becoming out next week as it will be thanksgiving, for us Americans and I'll probably be drunk off my ass at a family function

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Visit my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/bastetwrites) for updates, polls, and more!!  
> or scream with me on tumblr [here](https://bastetcg.tumblr.com)


End file.
